Six Paths: The Very Distant Future
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: Sometimes, time travel can lead you to a very odd place. In this case, a VERY VERY VERY distant future. Naruto and Sasuke, now adults, meet the two young brothers that started it all. The brothers of the Six Paths learn of how it will all go down...


"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

"Um... Elder Brother?" Ashura said out loud. Indra stopped in his tracks to hear Ashura's words out. He turns his head only partially to listen to his younger brother, as fate hadn't corrupted him that much yet. "I think you should ease up on the others a bit during practice." Ashura said, but a tone of unconfidence was in his voice. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and then anger his older brother. Ashura looks at Indra with a kind and gentle face, as that was the type of person he was. "When you're serious people end up getting hurt." He added, trying his best to appear as not the enemy.

"You may have a point. I'll think about it." Indra said as he walked away to train in the mountains.

Ashura's smile turned into a sad face when Indra left, he was really worried about Indra. He didn't seem like himself.

In the mountains, Indra practiced hand signs, until he suddenly turned around in anger. "Come out, I know you're there."

Appearing from the shadows was the hooded figure, Indra wouldn't know he was named Black Zetsu. "Impressive." He said. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"I'm not like before." Indra glared angrily at him. His Sharingan, each with two tomoe already active.

"So it seems." Black Zetsu replied smuggly. "Have you gotten used to those eyes?" He asked, his smug face not visible through his coat.

Indra only stared angrily. Narrowing his eyes and lowering his eyebrows.

"Don't glare at me like that..." Black Zetsu said with an interested tone at Indra's eyes. "I wish you'd show me some gratitude at least."

"Why should I be grateful to you?" Indra asked, his eyes will killer intent. Maybe he could just kill this mysterious being and be done with it.

"Well... I'm the one who awakened those eyes." Black Zetsu stated confident that Indra wouldn't be so quick to dispose of him. "By the way, did you see anything with those eyes?"

Black Zetsu went on further to rant about the future of Ninshu and how Indra could change it with his own ambition. Indra listened carefully, but he was not amused.

Meanwhile...

Ashura had gone to see Hagoromo, the father of the two brothers. "Father?" Ashura walked up to a shrine-like place where Hagoromo was meditating.

"Yes?" Hagoromo didn't even turn around, nor open his eyes. He just spoke to Ashura.

"I'm..." Ashura began to say, but Hagoromo cut him off because he already knew. "This is about Indra, isn't it?"

Ashura nodded with some sadness in his body expressions. Hagoromo turns around, all while levitating and then looked directly at Ashura this time. "I may have one solution." Hagoromo holds out his hand, and a Truth-Seeking Orb levitates from around him to Ashura. The orb starts showing an image in the blackness, but it was just foggy for now. "I want you to get Indra to touch this orb. This will show us a small part of the future, of relating to him. However far I cannot tell, but even a slight piece can help." Hagoromo explained.

Ashura held the orb in his hands and nodded to his father. "Thank you father." Ashura kindly bowed to Hagoromo and then left to go and find Indra. Hagoromo sighs as Ashura left, it seemed he imparted too much kindness into Ashura, and not enough into Indra. With power it was the other way around...

Black Zetsu had finished explaining to Indra. And Indra wasn't talking, he maybe could ram a Lightning Spear into his body and end cut off Black Zetsu's nonsense, but the creature disappeared before he got a chance.

"Elder Brother!" Ashura rushed over to him. It was lucky that Ashura knew where Indra liked to train. It was a peaceful and generally smooth and grassy part of the mountains, surrounded by trees.

"What are you doing here?" Indra asked, he was stoic in his words. He wasn't surprised that Ashura followed him even though he told him not to.

"Elder Brother, please touch this orb." Ashura held out the orb that Hagoromo gave to him.

"Why?" Indra narrows his eyes on the orb. Even if it was Ashura, he was also raised to recognize a trap when he sees one.

"I want to help you Elder Brother. This orb was given to me by father. I'll show us a little bit about your future, and then maybe we can learn something to help you." Ashura explained, wanting to try and have Indra touch the orb.

Indra keeps his arm ready to stab Ashura, or destroy the orb if necessary. He reaches out his left hand, and then touches the orb. However, in the shadows Black Zetsu was angrily looking on. 'No! If they learn of me... I'll no doubt lose my leverage over Indra! And then Hagoromo will no doubt be involved... This could ruin my chances of reviving mother...' Black Zetsu figured now was the time to attack. He tunnels underground using his shifting abilities and then grabs onto Ashura from below.

"Huh?! What the?!" Ashura was in total shock as Black Zetsu overtook the left side of his body.

"A-Ashura!" Indra gasped as the same black figure he spoke too was now engulfing his brother. Indra grabs onto Black Zetsu, trying to get him off of Ashura. Black Zetsu's body suddenly grasped onto Indra's arm as well.

"Now..." Black Zetsu spreads his body further, trying to take control of them both. 'Maybe acquiring Hagoromo's chakra won't be so difficult after all.' He thought as he had both brothers in his dark hands. A little yellow smirk across his face of blackness.

"UGH!" Ashura tries hard to fight back against Black Zetsu's control, as did Indra. "Urgh..." Indra looks over at the Truth-Seeking Orb. It showed an image, but it seemed odd. It was of a village, not the one that the two brothers lived in, but a more modernized one. Indra reaches over with his one good arm, while his other one was enveloped by Black Zetsu. He grabs hold of the orb and then smashes it against Black Zetsu's body, which had clung onto the brother's bodies. If there was anything Indra knew about Hagoromo's jutsu, they all had some special power. Truth-Seeking Orbs in general, had the potential to attack as well. However, the orb suddenly expanded, enveloping all three of them. "What?!" Black Zetsu felt that this was a bad situation and then quickly detaches himself from both brothers and then phases back into the floor.

Indra rams against the wall of the orb that they are now trapped inside. It didn't work. Ashura did the same, but the orb barely cracked. And then a few moments later, the entire orb glowed white and then in a single flash, the orb, along with Indra and Ashura, was gone.

'Hmm...' Black Zetsu was curious, but he had no idea where the two brothers went. But as long as they were out of his own skin, it was fine.

Approximately 1140 years in the very, very, very distant future...

Hokage's Office, Konohagakure... Very Distant Future.

"You have not won this conversation Sasuke." Naruto said with a frown.

"I believe I just did." Sasuke said stoically. Even if the two were adults, it was fine to just have a little competition here and there. They were still friends, but even friends got into arguments.

Suddenly, a giant black orb appears in the room.

Sasuke instantly turns around, taking his sword out of its scabbard and holding it with his one arm, as well as activating his Sharingan. Naruto takes out a kunai, and gets ready to call upon Kurama's power if absolutely necessary. Hopefully this sudden appearance wouldn't cause any major destruction to his office or the village.

Appearing out of the black sphere, Ashura crashes lands on his back. Indra flips upward and lands perfectly on his feet, as expected of him.

"Oww..." Ashura rubs his head as he stands up, he first sees Indra, but then Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke take note of Indra and Ashura's clothing. The clothes that they wore were no doubt Six Paths related. "Sasuke." Naruto says in shock from it. He felt it, a chakra in Ashura that was very similar to him. Maybe even the same, excluding the Nine-Tails Chakra.

"Yes." Sasuke nods, he saw it too. Maybe he couldn't see Indra's chakra being alike to his own. But the eyes he saw Indra had already activated gave him a pretty good clue.

Naruto had to say something considering Sasuke probably wouldn't. "Um... who are the two of you?" Naruto asked, curious of the two. He had a good idea of who the two were already, but it was questionable at best.

Indra looks at Ashura, not sure of what to say. He didn't want to reveal his name just yet. "Ashura." Ashura replied, he left out his last name, but a first name was enough for Naruto and Sasuke to know who he was. In the present time, Indra and Ashura were major figures of history, along with Hagoromo as well as their reincarnations. Naruto had taken the time to write their story in the history books himself.

"Which means, you must be Indra." Sasuke says, making Indra surprised about how they already knew his name.

"How do you know us?" Indra asked with his Sharingan glaring at the two, but neither of them flinched. "We don't know you." Indra commented.

Naruto and Sasuke give each other another look. "Oh... We know you alright..." Naruto said.

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. The more I get, the more dedicated I will be to writing the next chapter.**


End file.
